The present invention relates generally to carriers for golf accessories such as tees and ball position markers and is more particularly directed to a wrist band to be worn by a golfer during play for carrying such accessories.
Golfers must carry a supply of small accessories such as golf tees, ball position markers, divot tools, and the like. In the past it has proved inconvenient to carry these items in a pocket or in a compartment on the golf bag that holds the clubs. A number of devices are known for carrying such small accessories that take the form of articles of clothing with attachments carrying the desired items. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,187,987 of Sherrick shows a basic golf glove of the type worn by golfers during play to grip the club better, which includes a small pocket on the back side for carrying small accessories. U.S. Pat. No. 3,629,867 of Taylor shows a general purpose glove not specifically intended for golfers, to which is attached a holder for pencils, pens or other writing instruments such as may be useful to carpenters or other workmen. U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,110 of Inoue shows a golfer's glove to which a score indicator is secured by a hook and loop fastener so that the score may readily be changed after each hole and held in secure position on the glove during play. U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,609 to Herzog shows a golf glove, to which a retainer is secured by a hook and loop fastener for holding several golf tees and a ball position marker. U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,658 of Kurtz et al. shows another golf glove to which a golf scoring device is secured on the back side by a hook and loop fastener.
A number of prior art patents have focused on ball position markers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,797 of Moore shows a ball position marker that has a loop material fastened to the base so that the marker may be attached to a cooperating hook material that is mounted on an article of clothing such as the visor of a cap. U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,444 of Graham shows a wrist strap joined with a hook and loop fastener for holding ball position markers. The base of the marker lies between the hook and loop fastener flaps and the shaft extends through an aperture in one of the flaps so that the marker is held securely between the flaps. U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,954 of Rauch shows a golfer's wrist band that is arranged to carry golf tees and ball markers. Rauch employs a slit that acts generally like a button hole for receiving a ball marker. The head of the ball marker is inserted in the button hole so that the shaft of the ball marker extends outward through the button hole. All of these known devices for carrying golf accessories present deficiencies and inconveniences when in use.